Duty or Love?
by DarkRomanceAddict
Summary: Rose Hathaway is the daughter of King Edward V and he intends to marry her off to the arrogant Russian Duke, Adrian Ivashkov. Unfortunately for Rose, she is love with Adrian's advisor Dimitri Belikov. How can she obey her father, and her heart...
1. A New Suitor?

**Chapter 1**

I awoke to the sound of my ladies maids as they began their day's work. Quiet giggling came through to my room, quickly followed by my housekeeper's angry shushing.

"Hush! You'll wake her!" I smiled. My housekeeper, Lady Vasilisa, or Lissa to my brother and I, knew me well, and had been my best friend for years. I closed my eyes again, hoping for a few minutes more sleep. I wasn't in luck. A loud booming voice spoke from just outside my room.

"His Royal Highness King Edward V and his wife Queen Tatiana demand the presence of her Royal Highness Princess Rosemarie!" I groaned. There was no one I hated more than my father's messenger, Lord Stanley Alto. The man was a pompous fool and hated my guts as much as I hated his. Unfortunately, my father was very fond of him, and I had to at least pretend to like him.

I groaned again as a few of my ladies maids came in to help me get dressed.

"Sorry Rose," whispered my friend and lady in waiting Lady Amelia Rinaldi apologetically. I sighed.

"Not your fault Mia." I sighed, calling her by her nickname to show I wasn't mad at her. "My father always wants something from me." I winced at the thought. Currently, he was trying to get me married off to some rich prince or King and form a peace treaty to keep England safe. He insisted it was my duty. I knew that, but I didn't like it.

I got out of my bed and two of my ladies, Lady Viktoria and Lady Sydney, sprinkled rose petals into some water they had fetched me.

"Thank you" I smiled at them, and they both smiled and dropped me a curtsey each before moving back to give me some privacy. I smiled and leant back in the sweetly scented water, thinking about my life.

I am a Princess, and I am considered a beauty. Yet still my father won't just point out a rich, young, good looking prince or king and marry me off, oh no, I have to marry someone who is an enemy of my father so that the enemy will not attack England. I say it makes no difference. There will always be war. When I said this to my mother she said to me, "yes, but if war and loss of life can be prevented, is that not a good thing?" I had to admit that it was indeed.

I sank back into my bath and sighed, a small smile came to my lips and I allowed it to remain. My baths were one of things I enjoyed the most about my life. They gave me some chance to think for myself, which was an incredible luxury. Under my father's reign, women must not be heard. They are for giving birth to healthy sons and just pawns for our father's so they may live more luxurious lives. Maybe things will change in the future...

"Rose!" Viktoria softly called my name, leaning back so I could see her, I noticed Sydney had gone to fetch my towel and the room was empty apart from the two of us. I spun around.

"Viktoria! How's your brother!" I excitedly whispered. No one could find out about me and Vicktoria's brother Dimitri as he was just an advisor to some duke in Russia. But when I had met him once, I had fallen for his kindness, extraordinary good looks, and his sense of humour. Unfortunately for me, my father would never let me marry an advisor. So all we did was flirt. In a royal court, no one takes the flirting seriously and no one noticed my obvious infatuation with him.

Viktoria beamed excitedly, "He's coming to England with his master! Apparently the king had decided to give him a lordship over here!" I was excited for a moment, before confusion settled in.

"My father, the King, is giving your brother, a humble advisor of a Russian duke, a lordship?" I tried to raise an eyebrow. I've never been able to do that though and this time was no exception. I must have looked constipated. Remind me never to do that in front of _him. _

"No madam!" laughed Viktoria, "The duke is getting a lordship." Mia returned to hear Viktoria's words.

"What duke is getting a lordship?" she asked in confusion, looking between the two of us. When she looked at me again she realised what she'd done.

"Oh! Sorry madam, it's not any of my business!" and she turned to leave. I rolled my eyes at Mia's humble approach, and decided to make her sweat a bit.

"Lady Amelia!" I called in my most princess-y tone. Mia froze and slowly turned around. Her cheeks were blazing red and her eyes were lowered to the ground. I studied my friend. Her dress was sensational. Made of blue satin, the colour was similar to the shade her eyes were. Her blonde hair carefully curled into ringlets and held in place by blue satin ribbons. The hat was the stylish French hood and her jewels around her neck were large, beautiful, elegant sapphires. I recognised them; they had been her mother's. Pity swam through me as I remembered hearing about Mia's mother dying from the sweats. She looked beautiful. No wonder my brother never took his eyes off her when he saw her at a masque or a dance. I pitied him, he was besotted with her, and father would never permit his first born to marry my lady in waiting.

I couldn't help the small smile as I looked at her. "The Russian duke, Adrian Ivashkov. My father is making him a duke over here." I revealed to her. She raised her head and stared at me with wide eyes.

"The duke that was completely besotted with you! He would not stop flirting!" She started giggling and Viktoria joined in. I rolled my eyes at the pair of them and stepped out of my bath. A servant held up a towel and I stepped towards her.

"When's he coming Vika?" I rarely ever used Viktoria's nickname. My parents hated it as they felt it was showing disrespect to the church. But I was in a reckless kind of mood. I expect the priest will be rather harsh on me when I go to confession shortly.

"This week" she continued to giggle as she remembered the duke's flirting. I rolled my eyes again. He was a very persistent man; I'd give him that at least.

Lissa walked in, taking one look at me face she smiled.

"You heard about the duke then?" when I only scowled she grinned then looked down at the floor.

"Well... he's just arrived and he's with your father now..." she paused blushing slightly. I'm not sure I want to hear what she's about to say.

"And the rumour is... he is here so that he may court you... and marry you." She looked up at me again to see how I was taking this news.

My face settled into my stormy expression and inside I was enraged. I tried to calm myself. I am a princess and I cannot afford to lose my temper and be seen as an evil scheming harlot. (I seriously cannot believe someone called me that once!) I tried to think of a princess-y response. I struggled and I let the first thing I thought of that was polite out of my mouth.

"I beg, your pardon?"

**Hi! **

**Ok, this is my first fanfic I've ever written in the past and I'm not sure it works... Please review and tell me what you think! **

**DarkRomanceAddict **


	2. Suitable

**Chapter 2**

My ladies shuffled in front of me, each one afraid I would take my anger out on them. Even Lissa, my best friend was staying silent and keeping her eyes fixed on the floor. My anger grew and the silence surrounding me was deafening, it seemed everyone was waiting for me to explode. Immediately I felt ashamed, I felt like a spoilt child and this wasn't going to help me to find out more. I sighed.

"I suppose it is time to greet him then." My tone was cool and my ladies took this chance to dress me in a deep emerald green dress. The dress was sensational, and I had to admit I adored the bodice. The bodice was adorned with small pearls and some beautiful roses were embroidered on the dress in black. It was tight and revealed my assets. My breasts were pushed up so they looked bigger than ever, and my collar bone, a pure milky white colour seemed to shine. Viktoria placed some emeralds around my neck and some other ladies straightened the large green skirt so it hid my soft green slippers. My hair was out into an elaborate hairstyle and the French hood was placed over the top. I looked at myself in the looking glass and I felt a tinge of pride go through me. I was beautiful, and I was about to see Dimitri for the first time in months! My heart began to beat faster in excitement and I nodded to myself. I was ready.

We left my rooms, following behind Stan, who's had orders to wait for me. Arriving in the clustered hall, I immediately spotted the Duke. He was with my father and, as my father is the most important man, everyone surrounded him, hoping to get into his favour. As soon as people noticed me they began to crowd around me too, I was used to this. People came up to me saying "Princess can you get me an audience with your father?" and "Your Royal Highness would you tell the king my name?" It was all so repetitive, but I donned a smile anyway and nodded everywhere as I made my way towards the thickest crowd. Halfway there, I noticed someone, someone who was staring at me with his deep, dark brown eyes, eyes that saw into my soul... Dimitri Belikov.

I was jolted back into my senses by Stan. Just another reason to hate him. I shot him a glare and continued walking towards father. I tried to ignore the feelings that had risen from the sight of Dimitri, now wasn't the time, but I could get him to visit just by asking Viktoria to bring her brother, after all, she's not seen him in a very long time...

As I approached, people melted away, bowing and nods of respect greeted me and the noise level in the room dropped slightly as more people noticed me. The drop in volume alerted my father, and he turned around. Seeing him turn, the duke followed suit. I tried to keep my eyes on my father as I dropped into a curtsey but I couldn't help but study Lord Ivashkov's facial expression as he saw me. What I saw didn't please me. The first emotion I saw was lust, and this grew as he looked me up and down, his eyes lingering at my breasts and at my lips. My lips tightened slightly at this reaction but I gave no other indication that I had been looking.

"Father" I murmured, I stayed in my curtsey until he placed two fingers under my chin and encouraged me to rise.

"Our darling daughter!" He smiled at me. I groaned internally, I hate the royal plural thing that goes on. He only does it in public any every time it drives me to distraction. It also means he's up to something.

"We should like to reintroduce you to your future husband, if you except..." he continued. I struggled to not roll my eyes at the last bit. Everyone in this room is aware that I have no choice in who I marry. Remembering the audience who had inhaled sharply at "future husband", I forced my most sickly sweet smile, though all I felt like doing at that moment in time was running away and hiding under my bed. I had no desire what so ever to marry the Duke. I wish I had a choice.

"Father, if you have come to the conclusion that Lord Ivashkov is a suitable husband for me, and I have every desire to make you happy then I will _gladly _give Lord Ivashkov my hand in marriage." I think my sarcasm came through as I said gladly, but truly, I wanted nothing more but to kill this man. He smoked continuously, and was often drunk. The rumours were that he had a new woman every night and had fathered many bastards. This was not a man I wanted to marry. However, my father would never consent to me marrying a Duke's advisor. My father nodded approvingly at my speech and Adrian beamed at me. My eyes wandered from my father and fiancée, and onto the one man I loved. His eyes were unreadable, and his face impassive. Words cannot express how much that face hurt me. I knew he understood, but I could feel my heart break as I pulled on my own poker face.

"Then it is settled! Our daughter Princess Rosemarie shall marry Duke of Serbia and Lord of Winchester, Adrian Ivashkov! May they have many sons together!" Cheers erupted as the King made the announcement. I kept my smile on my face as Adrian grabbed my hand, bowed over it, and kissed it. I stared at the man I'd just agreed to marry with disdain. _Please Lord, let my father change his mind..._

After a few hours I curtseyed to my father and my new fiancée and retreated to my room claiming I was suffering a migraine. I dismissed my ladies and told them to have some fun, I was well aware that many of them had sweethearts in the crowd, and I wanted to find my secret one.

I had just entered a deserted corridor when a rough, familiar hand covered my mouth preventing me from screaming while another one wrapped around my waist and together the two hands pulled me into a deserted room. As soon as the door was shut, my captor released me. I spun around expecting to see Dimitri, and a large smile adorned my face, instead, Adrian Ivashkov was staring expectantly at me.

**Hey **

**I have a feeling Adrian's going to be a git in this fanfic... **

**Anyways... Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! :D It really makes my day to read them all so please keep on reviewing! **

**I'm wondering if I should introduce Tasha as Adrian's illegitimate daughter... hum. Let me know what you think! **

**DarkRomanceAddict**


	3. Adrian's Honesty

**Chapter 3**

"What on earth possessed you to act that way to me?" I fumed. My anger was barely controlled. No one had ever done such a thing to me, my father would have had them burnt alive. And that, is exactly what will happen to Adrian Ivashkov. A flicker of malicious pleasure ran through me at the thought of my father's reaction to what he had done. Then guilt took its place. _Oh my confession is going to be fun. _I internally said to myself with a grimace. Adrian was smirking at me.

"Good day to you too, and did you forget already..." he shook his head in mock disapproval, "...you're my betrothed." Those three words were like a punch in the gut and in all the fights I had witnessed at the royal court I had noticed than a punch in the gut seemed to be agonising. Not as agonising as being punched um... slightly lower, but still painful. Remembering this I felt nauseas. _Oh Dimitri my love... _my thoughts trickled to the man that owned my heart and soul. With some strength, I pulled my head back to the present.

"Did you have to remind me?" I glared at him.

"Yes," he was laughing.

"What is your problem?" I was so infuriated right now, and the only thing stopping me from blessing my dear fiancée with my first ever punch, was my upbringing. Surprisingly, he stopped laughing.

"I think, my problem is that you are madly in love with my advisor, Dimitri Belikov and my bastard daughter, Tasha Ozera, is completely in love with him." I didn't say anything, I just tried to absorb what I had learned.

"So, my reasons for marrying are: A) money, B) Power in England, C) Jealously D) lust and E) my daughter will have no competition in gaining a successful man who she loves as her husband. Obviously Belikov will not sleep with you now you are too be my wife." I was frozen with shock.

"You, would do all of this, just to stop me marrying my true love." I whispered. I knew it was true, but I needed to hear him say it again.

"True love? Typical, like every girl, the first good looking man that comes along and it's true love! Don't worry my dear," here he winked at me, "after our wedding night, I shall take his place as your true love." The revulsion washed through me and choking back a sob, nothing remained of my normal calm yet haughty exterior. I was broken, traumatised and scared.

Standing up, I tried to regain control of myself, but when I looked Adrian directly in the eyes, I knew he saw my fear. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. Adrian smirked, and then his hand left its place at its side, and smacked me in the face. The force of the blow knocked me off my feet and I couldn't stop a small scream from escaping me. I was stunned. I had been slapped by the person who would someday soon, swear to honour and protect me. Tears filled my eyes but I tried to restrain them. Picking up my now slightly dusty and squashed green skirt, I fled from the room. As I was running, I heard his loud booming laugh and I couldn't stop a tear from falling down my cheek.

I tried to calm down, I was passing a few people in the corridors I was running through, and my appearance was enough to cause curiosity. Yes, there will definitely be some rumours about me going through this palace now. Forcing myself to slow to a walk was incredibly difficult. The urge to fight or just flee was running strong in my veins, and I had opted for the fleeing option.

No matter what happened from now on, I could not marry the duke. I would not spend the next 40 or so years of my life being bullied and beaten my husband. _Elope. _A small voice at the back of my head spoke up. A twinge of excitement flew through me. I wanted that. I wanted that so much, just to spend every day with Dimitri, growing old with him, watching our children grow up... I sighed again. This time in defeat. I could never marry Dimitri. No one would allow it. I reached my rooms, and I tried once again to be the same person I had been when I had left this morning. The worst thing about being royal? The lack of privacy you get.

I walked to my bed chamber, ignoring all my ladies as they scuttled to their feet and dropped into curtseys. Standing in front of the looking glass, I looked at my reflection. I looked no different, apart from my eyes, they looked older, and more tired. _If this is what growing up leads too, I'd rather just get to the next stage of the cycle. _I knew my father would ignore me if I said that Adrian had hit me. He hit my mother sometimes. He hit her when she miscarried a boy. It had been one of the scariest things I'd ever seen, until today.

The door opened behind me, and the person who had entered my chambers quickly shut the doors behind them. My heart rate increased in fear, until the person turned around and pulled off the cloak that they'd been wearing. My eyes saw brown hair that was held in place by a piece of leather, brown eyes that was so deep I was falling into them, a crooked grin that was brighter than the sun and a toned body. Dimitri Belikov had snuck into my room.

I gasped and ran into his arms, inhaling the familiar sent of him.

"Oh Dimitri! I love you! I missed you so much!" I was babbling, but the relief that had come with his arrival had loosened my tongue.

"Hush sweetheart, oh I love you too, I shouldn't but I do..." he was talking at the same time as me. We both stopped together, and then laughed. I sank into his arms and we stayed like that for a moment. I was in heaven. This was bliss. Eventually, Dimitri moved. He placed too fingers under my chin and raised it to him, then he lowered his lips to mine. There was fireworks. There may have even been a canon. Love and passion washed through me, all brought from the kiss. The kiss was everything, love, lust, passion and concern. I released everything and threw it all in the kiss, not caring that anyone could walk through those doors to see this passionate embrace. Then, just my luck the doors opened.

My father stood there, with Adrian.

**Clifty! :D *Evil laugh* ok, I know that's mean but I felt I had to end it there to help make the suspense unbearable. And because I'm really hungry right now and there is triple chocolate muffins waiting for me in the kitchen! :O **

**Anyways. Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww :D and I'll send you all cyber muffins ;) **


	4. The King's Decision

**Chapter 4**

I was frozen, my arms still wrapped around my love's neck, and his around my waist. We were both staring at the unwelcome intruders in horror. Adrian was smirking; he knew what was going to happen to Dimitri. So did I, so did Dimitri, and so did my father. I could not let it happen. My father's face was furious. He glared at us both and I tried to think of a way to make this situation better.

"Unhand her this instant." My father's tone was deadly, and I knew Dimitri was scared, even if he'd never show it. Dimitri slowly released me, and I reluctantly pulled my arms back from his neck.

"Would you care to explain the situation?" My father still spoke in the same deadly tone, and it was difficult to say who he would rather kill at this moment in time. I decided some grovelling was needed.

"Father, I know this position you found me and Dimitri in is very compromising, and disgraceful for a member of the best royal family on God's green Earth, but, I promise Dimitri was doing nothing that could compromise my honour." Well that was rubbish... he's never going to fall for that... he's going to chuck Dimitri in the tower now... the thoughts would not leave me alone and I could feel my terror levels rising.

My father frowned at my speech. "Lord Ivashkov, I am well aware that my daughter appears to be a little whore..." here he shot me a venomous look and I felt like I'd just been punched in the gut. _He's just angry, he's just angry, I am not a whore, and he'll apologize for that later..." _"But, I can assure you this behaviour will not happen again. I ask you sir; will you still take my daughter to be your bride?" My father ended his speech in a tone that said very clearly that he expected Lord Ivashkov to say he'd end things. I felt a flurry of hope, _Maybe I won't have to marry it... _Yes, I don't like him, what do you expect? He hit me!

Adrian smiled, he forced some sadness into it, but I saw him look at me and the anger in his eyes was unconcealed.

"May I be blank your majesty? I know I am unworthy to speak to you but I beg you to hear me out." Dimitri got down on his knees in front of my father before Adrian could speak. My father gave him a disgusted look. Then, seeing him before him on his knees he frowned. Edward V really loved people who were humble, and even though he'd just seen this man kissing his daughter, he tended to be more lenient on the people that showed themselves very plainly as beneath him.

"Speak boy, what is your name?" My father's joy at seeing Dimitri before him was what persuaded him to hear him out. _Make it good Dimitri... I can't see you die... _

"Dimitri Belikov your gracious majesty." I smiled, flattery always helped too.

"Occupation!" barked father.

"Chief Advisor to Duke Adrian Ivashkov generous king," I caught a glimpse of Dimitri's face, he was struggling to think up good enough adjectives to describe my father.

"Not. Anymore." Adrian got out through gritted teeth, it was clear that he wanted Edward to through him in the tower. Dimitri nodded.

"I understand Lord Ivashkov; I would have had to resign my post anyway." Adrian and my father raised their eyebrows.

"Oh? Why so?" my father asked in curiosity.

"Well, I confess I am in love with your daughter the Princess merciful Majesty, and I would have had to leave so I could not see the woman I love dearly married to another man." Dimitri spoke with pride, though I heard the faint sound of unease in his tone. It was clear he thought he was about to be thrown in the tower now. My father's lips had tightened in anger and my fear for Dimitri grew. I had to step in. I ran to Dimitri's side and dropped onto my knees beside him, quickly I grabbed his hand and looking up at my father's face, and I spoke the truest words I'd ever spoken.

"Father, I understand that you must detest even the sight of Dimitri now, but please understand these words from your weak daughter." Inhaling deeply I continued. "I love Dimitri father. I love him so much I feel broken when he is not around. I must tell you father, that if you sentence Dimitri to death, then I will follow him, and we shall be together in heaven." I inhaled deeply again, here my father would explode. I wasn't disappointed.

"LOVE? LOVE! GIRL YOU ARE 17! LOVE FADES! YOU WILL GET OVER IT" he was steaming now. His eyes crazed as he frantically debated in his head on what he should do.

"I CANNOT!" With an effort I calmed down, shouting at the king would not help matters in the slightest. "Father, this love is true and strong. Dimitri and I will last long, and I could bring you many healthy boys off him." My father only cared for boys.

"You could do that with Lord Ivashkov." He muttered angrily.

"Healthier children are born to couples who love each other." I argued. There was no way I was going to let this go. I _had _to have Dimitri safe.

"I have a suggestion majesty." Adrian spoke up. I was wary immediately; I hated Adrian, and everything about him. If he had a suggestion, it wouldn't benefit me or Dimitri.

"Speak Lord Ivashkov" ordered father, he was pacing now.

"I will marry Princess Rosemarie, if you will execute this traitor." I gasped in horror and decided to beg.

"FATHER PLEASE!" He looked at me with a torn expression. He didn't want to hurt me, but he wanted me married to a respectable man.

"Madam. Lord Ivashkov. Sir Belikov. I shall retire for evening and ponder on what you have told me. Come to my rooms at 10 tomorrow. I shall tell you my decision then." He nodded and we rose to our feet. Dimitri and Adrian bowed and dropped into a curtsey.

"Very well father. Thank you." He nodded again.

"And Rosemarie, pray for your soul tonight. God frowns upon displays of affection before matrimony. The engagement is on hold for the moment." With that he left.

"Don't worry little Princess. I will get my way. And you will be punished for this treachery. Whore." Adrian gave his last parting retort and left my rooms. Dimitri sighed next to me.

"Well, let's just hope your father looks kindly upon us." Dimitri said sadly.

"I doubt it." My voice was bitter, but I knew my father. He would most likely go in the favour of Adrian as he could offer more in the way of peace and connections to my father.

"Then... Roza." I looked at him, gazing into his deep brown eyes that saw into my soul I began to melt.

"Yes Dimitri..."

"Marry me Roza. We can elope. Flee the country. We'll be safe; we can live happily ever after. Please."

"I-" Then we interrupted once more.

**Hiiii :D**

**I'm really mean to end on a cliffy in both this chapter and the last... but I'm mean lol ;) **

**Thanks for all the reviews! They make me smile :D **

**Ok, I'm putting up a pole on what the king is going to decide. Please vote! The most popular one is most likely going to be the one I use because I have good ideas for them all. **

**Please keep on reviewing! :D **

**DarkRomanceAddict**


	5. Alone

**Chapter 5**

Viktoria burst through the doors. Her face was flushed and it looked like she'd run from one side of the palace to the other. She bobbed a small curtsey. She was flustered and the curtsey was sloppy. In the mood I was now, I was tempted to order her to practice 50 perfect curtseys. Frowning, I bit back the order. I wanted to know what else had happened first.

"Milady! Oh my gracious Lord! I am so sorry your royal highness! I tried to get here to warn you that your father was en route with your fiancée but I couldn't run fast enough! I'm so s-sorry!" and with her apology she burst into tears. Dimitri was frozen next to me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Show a man a wild bear and they will not hesitate to kill it, a woman in tears however- and they've met their match. I ran over to Viktoria.

"Oh Vika! Please don't worry! My father has talked to us and will make a decision regarding our situation! All will be well..." a trickle of unease came with the last four words and I looked up at Dimitri. Unable to fully hide the fear I felt. Dimitri was watching me, and as our eyes met a powerful flow of emotions crossed between us. Love was the most dominant emotion with fear for the other combined. Lust and desire were also in the mix, I knew we both feared that Dimitri would be killed, and if this was what was to happen, all I wanted was to love him as much as I could in the small amount of time available. It seemed it was the same for him. Heat began to fill my veins and I felt very aroused. Right now, comforting Viktoria was last on my mind. Fortunately, for us, Viktoria was regaining control over herself and was starting to identify the mood that had now wrapped around the room.

"Um... your royal highness... I shall leave you here and um... I'll tell everyone that you're indisposed..." she began to back away. I barely noticed, 98% of me screamed Dimitri! I fluttered by hand at her.

"Please do... no interruptions Viktoria." I began to walk towards Dimitri, my heart was fluttering like a butterfly, it beat so fast and I was certain his was the same. Viktoria fled the room and closed the door behind her. Me and Dimitri were now alone and the excitement that was running through me got stronger as we got nearer to each other. He grabbed me and pulled me up close to his body, I felt the strong muscles underneath his shirt, and the desire to rip it off was almost overwhelming. He looked at me with a small smirk. He knew what I was thinking, and by the way he studied me, I knew he was fighting the same urge.

"Kiss me Dimitri." I whispered the words; my voice wouldn't go any higher without breaking. The sexual tension that surrounded us was electric. All one had to do was light a match, and we would both combust in a world filled with lust and love. I can't wait for that match.

***Start of M rated scene! Skip to the end if you don't want to read it!***

"Gladly my love." He bent his head as I raised mine and our lips pressed against each other. This was the match. Our lips pressed frantically together and we couldn't get close enough fast enough.

I slid my hands down his muscular chest and pulled his shirt out of his hose. Quickly I pushed it up his chest, and when my slender hands touched his chest he groaned into my mouth. The sound was so erotic and I could feel something in my most intimate area throbbing almost painfully.

We broke the kiss so I could push the shirt off him, and I threw it onto the ground. We were both breathing heavily and as our eyes locked once more the desire within me grew stronger. I whimpered, the need to have him penetrate me was overwhelming, and I had to have it now. I made for his hose. And he went for my corset. Frantically, we pulled our clothes off until I remained in my nightgown and he in nothing at all. My eyes fell to his cock.

It was enormous, and a twinge of fear ran through me. _How is that going to fit inside me? _It was standing to attention like a good soldier, and as I looked at it, I felt mature yet young at the same time. I didn't know what to do, but Dimitri's eyes and the erect penis made me feel so grown up.

"Come my love" Dimitri held out his arms to me. "Are you sure Roza? I do not want to steal your innocence before we are wed, but I..." he trailed off. Love ran through me. Here he was, desperate to make love to me and still scared for me above all.

"I am certain. Make love to me Dimitri!" I allowed the need I felt to come out in my words. I was desperate for him to realise I needed him. He searched my face for something, and then finding it, he nodded. He bent down but kept his eyes on mine. Grabbing my nightgown he began to slide it up my legs, past my hips, over my breasts and finally it was off. I was naked in front of a man and immediately I was self conscious and tried to hide my body from his sight.

"Hush Roza! You are so beautiful." He reassured me as he pulled my arms away. Keeping hold of one hand he led me to my bed. My heart was pumping so loudly and frantically I thought everyone in London must be able to hear it! He lay me down, and then he gently straddled me.

"It will hurt a bit when I penetrate you," he warned me, his Russian accent thicker than normal right now. I nodded, and reached up to him to pull his head down to me. Our lips joined and I gasped as his hand went to my left breast. He began to squeeze it and massage it, before heading to my erect nipple, and pinching it. I squealed, and the pleasure this act gave me went down to the throbbing, making it more powerful. His lips left mine so he could suck my nipple into his mouth and nibble it, while his hand moved to my right breast and gave it the same treatment. Fluid was running down my legs as it trickled out of me and I was now withering about on the bed, I needed friction to deal with the sensations between my legs. I needed that friction now.

"Dimitri! Please!" I begged him frantically. He raised his head to look at me. He smiled and allowed his hand to go down to the ache. I bit down a scream and he touched it and he grinned in delight.

"Oh my Roza! You are so ready for me!" I just nodded frantically; words were beyond me at the moment. He smiled again, and he moved his hand away from me, to grab hold of himself. I whimpered, and he positioned himself at my entrance. He looked up at me one more time to make sure that he had my consent and I nodded again. With that, he slowly slid into me. I could not prevent a sharp gasp from escaping my lips. A sharp pain accompanied the pleasure his cock was bringing me.

"Are you alright?" he rasped, studying me intently. I nodded.

"More" the ache was so strong and I needed him so much. He began to move inside me. Slowly at first and then faster and faster. I was groaning and panting and he was making similar sounds. He was getting harder and the ache was so strong, it was starting to overwhelm me. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I really wanted it. A few thrusts later, and the pleasure I was feeling took over!"

I screamed into Dimitri's shoulder as I came and just thrusts later Dimitri released his seed into me. Together we collapsed onto the bed. We were both covered in a thin layer of sweat and we continued to breathe heavily. He rolled off me, and we just stayed as we were for a few moment. Just enjoying the sensations that cascaded through our bodies.

***End of M scene***

"Roza... I love you." Dimitri was the first to break the silence.

"I love you too Dimitri! So much..." I was still struggling to regain my breath.

"We will have to burn the sheets. A virgin bleeds on her first time Rose." I just nodded. Admittedly I was a bit disappointed. I would love to sleep with the scent of Dimitri in my pillows.

_I was no longer a virgin! _The thought filled me with elation. But of course, something had to come along to spoil my mood. _I now could be with child. _The thought filled me with dread.

A princess having a child while unmarried was a scandal. Fear flooded my veins as I thought of my father's reaction. While I pondered this, Dimitri said something that shattered my satisfied air completely.

"Rose... I- This was a mistake."

**Hello **

**Ok, I'm not very experienced at writing lemons so if you have any tips for improvement feel free to tell me. **

**I decided against revealing the king's decision in this chapter because only 6 people have voted so far! Please vote in the poll because then I know what everyone wants! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed too! I know some people called me mean for interrupting Dimka and Rose's lovey-dovey scene but does the lemon make up for it? Lol**

**I'm flying off tomorrow but I have to spend hours in an airport so I'm going to try and update both my stories. **

**I hate flying... so make me feel better! Review! :D **

**DarkRomanceAddict**


	6. I Don't Understand

**Chapter 6**

"_A mistake..." _

My brain wasn't capable of understanding those words right now. I had just given this man, who I love with every fibre of my being, something sacred! My virginity was gone, and I had found it to be the most amazing experience of my life. Clearly though, it was not worth much to him. Everything that had just occurred seemed dirty in my eyes now.

I blinked back tears and forced myself to leave my bed and his warm embrace.

"Why are you still here then?" I tried to sound frosty as possible but my voice was breaking as barely restrained tears threatened to overwhelm me. I heard him walk towards me. I caught a glimpse of him in the mirror. _God he was magnificent! _I shook my head to force the thought out of my head. I would not think of him that way. Not now.

"Love... oh my Roza. Please understand-" his voice was filled with compassion and pain. I couldn't take it. _He pities me on the outside, while in the inside; I know he's laughing...Princess Rosemarie - An easy lay. _My shy and insecure side was in control of me now. I had to cut him off now, before the tears finally burst out of me.

"Leave me. I do not want your pity." I went and picked up my dress from where it had been dropped. Quickly, I pulled it on and tried to do the corset as the best I could. I.e. – not very well. Releasing an exasperated sigh I added something. "Tell your sister I require her assistance." Lissa and Viktoria, probably the only people I could trust here.

"Rose. I am not going anywhere until you understand why I am saying it's a mistake. It will only take a moment. Come here. I'll do you up." I looked at him in surprise. How did he know how to fasten a corset? He rolled his eyes at my surprise.

"I have 3 sisters. They required help sometimes." He maintained eye contact with me. _Those beautiful brown eyes... filled with love, compassion, pain... and oh! His soul! So pure..._I walked over to him. I would give him the chance to explain... those eyes really could make me do anything.

"Rose, I love you. It hurts to be apart from you. The only reason I regret our love making is the fact that we are unwed. And you could now be expecting a child." The words sunk into me slowly, and as my brain registered them, I began to panic.

"Oh good Lord! Dimitri! I am a princess! I cannot have a child out of wedlock!" Scenarios swirled around my brain as I tried to decide on what to do. I flinched at the thought of telling my father. Dimitri would be dead in moments. Marry Adrian? I flinched again. No, I could not marry that pompous, violent, arrogant man. I'd rather die. Dimitri grabbed my shoulders, forcing my attention back on him.

"Rose, I asked you before, and I'll ask you again now. Marry me. We can elope. Raise our children in Russia!" His voice was getting louder. He was excited by this idea, and my heart sunk as I knew I had to deny him.

"Oh Dimitri, I love you too. But we cannot. I am a princess, and I cannot disgrace my family, country or name. Please understand! I promise I will talk to my father and beg him to look upon him kindly, but please! Wait! Just a while! I will marry you one day!" I rashly promised something that may not come true. But in my heart, I would always be Dimitri's.

He looked up at me. He looked like he was in shock.

"You'll marry me?" the excitement in his voice was contagious. I decided to tease him a little.

"Well..." I began coyly, "you could always ask me properly..." meaning right here. Right now. Down on one knee. Instead he grinned.

"Oh I will Roza!" quickly he leant in and kissed me. "I'll see you later love. You need to get ready for the masque tonight, and I have a few things to organise..." here he winked at me and my breath caught. _Mmm... Gorgeous lover of mine... _I nodded mutely.

"I love you Dimitri." I spoke softly, but he heard me.

"As I love you." He kissed me again. "I'll be back later." He promised me.

"You better be!" I threatened mockingly. I was rewarded with his rich deep laugh.

"Good bye." He slipped out of my rooms and I was left half dressed with a dopey smile on my face. The dopey smile faded slightly as the door opened again. Lissa and Viktoria came in with kind smiles on their faces.

"Good time?" Teased Viktoria gently as she studied me clutching the gown around me. Smiling I nodded dreamily.

"Oh yes. Most definitely." The both laughed.

"Right... Viktoria could you deal with the sheets while I help Rose bathe?" Lissa spoke up. I smiled inwardly. Lissa was desperate for information.

"Yes miss." Viktoria was less delighted about the chore, and reverted back into the dutiful servant role as I followed Lissa into the bathroom. Then again, surely that was better for her than hearing about her brother's sex life? I would hate to hear about my brother's lives.

As soon as we entered the room, Lissa turned on me.

"How was it? What are you going to do now? Did it hurt? How big is his cock?" the questions flowed too quickly for me to give an answer so I just waited until she finished. Eventually, she ran out of questions and just resorted to staring at me frantically. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Liss, you start heating the water, I'll start answering your questions." She pouted but lit the small fire and began to pour water in.

"Well... it was amazing. So full of love, beautiful, he stole my heart and oh! Liss! I love him so much it hurts! I hope father does not force me to marry Adrian, because I just couldn't do it! Not now! Liss what am I going to do?" I had somehow gone from inadequately describing the best experience of my life, to asking for advice on how to deal with my father and my "official" fiancée.

Lissa shot me a sympathetic look. "I don't know Rose... I really don't. I'm sorry. But..." she hesitated.

"Liss?" I was confused; Lissa looked embarrassed now and was blushing a pretty pink colour.

"Well Rose... you see... your brother... Prince Christian has asked me to marry him. So... I know what you're going through. It's so much harder for me though as I am just a humble housekeeper and Dimitri is a royal advisor. And Christian is the first born! He has less choice than you!" I was frozen in shock. First of all, my closest friend had been involved with my brother and she had not told me. Injustice ranked through me. Secondly, she was almost in tears. She never cried in front of me. Or at all! She was so strong! Not as strong as me, but she was my rock! This was so different... Finally, my instincts kicked in.

"Lissa! Oh my Lord! I- I didn't know! But, I will try and help you! I promise!" Another rash promise. I was making a lot of them today...

"Thank you Rose! Thank you!" she collapsed in my arms, still weeping, but now her tears were full of joy. She had so much faith in me. I was scared I would never be able fulfil the mental image she had of me. But, I decided with new found determination, I would try my best.

The time until the masque flew by. All too soon, we were all dressed in pure white gowns with shawls that declared us as Queens. My mask had small golden stars embroidered on it. I was Queen of the stars. Lissa was Queen of the Sun. Viktoria was Queen of the Sunset, Mia was Sunrise and Camille and Carly were Queens of Moonlight and Twilight. We were all stunning, and smiling I led the way towards the great hall.

I paused at the entrance. The place was almost unrecognisable with a large structure set up in the centre of the hall. We, as pure graceful queens were to stay in the centre of the structure, while our champions were too rescue us from the evil villains below. I was sure it was not coincidence that Dimitri had been made a villain. He winked at me once we made eye contact and I almost melted there. As it was a blush rose to my cheeks as I remembered what had happened between us earlier that night. Forcing myself to look away, I looked up- into the eyes of my frowning father. He was walking towards me, and I froze. He reached me and I dropped into a curtsey before him.

"Father," I greeted him. I sounded faint; my nerves were beginning to take over. He leant over me.

"I have made my decision. Bring both men with you too my offices at dawn." His tone held no emotion, I couldn't tell what he had decided from his face or his voice, and the suspense and the fear was driving me insane. Arguing would not help my case though.

"Yes father," he walked away again, and as I looked up again, my eyes met the gleaming green eyes of Adrian Ivashkov. Well, wasn't it just coincidence that he was King of the stars?

**Hello **

**I'm sorry I've not updated in a while! I got stranded in Scotland yesterday and as I was on my own, in the middle of the night... I was just a bit terrified lol. Good lesson to learn. Don't miss your coach! Lol**

**Anyway... last chance to vote in the poll! **** Thanks to everyone who has already! I appreciate it :D**

**Last thing... REVIEW! I love you all! **

**Now I'm going to go and nightmares of work. Again. I hate long shifts. :'(**

**DarkRomanceAddict**


	7. Underneath the Masque

**Chapter 7**

I dropped into a curtsey for Adrian. Everyone in this room knew Adrian was my fiancé, so too not curtsey would be a sign of disrespect and I could not have bad rumours spread about me. My eyes flashed back to Dimitri. He was watching Adrian warily, as if he expected him to do something that would be catastrophic for the three of us. It confused me. Why would Adrian do that? To reveal to the court that his fiancée was in love with his advisor would be to commit social suicide. No. I must have misread Dimitri.

I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts that were flowing through it. Tonight, I should only concentrate on being a princess of England, a fiancée of a duke and of course, Queen of the Stars. I made eye contact with Lissa and she nodded back at me. Moments later, a roar filled the room. The masque began.

Alfred (Or Alfie) the court jester came running into the hall, surrounded by two of his protégées, Thomas and John. I smiled slightly, Tom was considered very handsome at court, and his dark brown hair was wavy and looked so soft. His eyes were brown and warm and a smile was almost always seen on his lips. Yes Tom was one of the most talked about men at court. Not bad for a noble really. I liked him, he reminded me of Dimitri, but he was just a friend; A good friend. John was as different as chalk is from cheese. He was tall and wiry with ice blue eyes. His hair was blonde and he was ok to look at I suppose, but he was often found in the arms of a prostitute in some dirty pub. He was ridiculous. They were also my personal jesters, while I preferred Tom, John could provide some entertainment and I was very much so looking forward to seeing what they were going to do tonight.

They ran towards us queens as rehearsed, they were snarling and snapping to emphasise that they were the villains. It was really quite comical. Alfie was trying his best to be a werewolf and paused every few seconds to howl at the moon. Tom was a dog and kept barking and pretending to bite Alfie's tail with John bringing up the rear as a snake. Really, nothing could be more comical than seeing this bunch of pranksters. They reached us and Alfie spoke up.

"Good queens of wondrous things! We have captured you for our own delight! Your consorts shall never find you for AWOOOOOOOOOOOO (**A/N - That's what I think a howl can be represented as...) **you are hidden in our castle!" Giggling slightly I stepped forward.

"That is where you are wrong evil villain! Our consorts shall save us! Your wretched howling shall be your downfall!" I stepped back and pretended to cower into Viktoria.

"Mwah Ha Ha! No fair lady you are mistaken!" John chipped in with an evil smirk.

"Sweet queens – no rescue comes for you, for your consorts are weak!" Tom smirked at me and the other ladies, who all began to swoon. This was perfect timing for our kings to come flying to the rescue.

"Never fear my Queen! I shall rescue you and your fellow queens!" Adrian boomed across to us as he pulled his sword out. "Unhand my Queen you devils!" he roared at Alfie, Tom and John, before feinting a blow at Tom's codpiece. Gasps of horror and squeals filled the hall as it looked for a moment that Adrian might actually slice it off. Tom stepped back daintily, but even his face has gone white with shock and fear. _My fiancée really is insane. _My brain whispered to me as I watched the drama before me. _Please father, choose Dimitri. _

The other kings got involved and, very bloodthirstily, they attacked the three jesters with their swords until they all lay on the floor. Adrian laughed and made his way to my side.

"My queen, I have defeated these villains and have now come to take you home. Do you accept?" He raised an eyebrow at me, and I realised, this is my chance. Here, I can admit to all that I love Dimitri. My eyes fell on my father, who, surprisingly, had Dimitri by his side. Dimitri shook his head No and I blinked. _Time to come clean. _

"I do not accept, for my heart belongs to another. Alas, I am sorry King of Stars; I cannot come home to you." My heart fluttered frantically in my chest. I had just ruined the masque, I had just insulted a Duke of Russia and Lord of England and I'd done it all in front of the royal court, my true love and my father. _Way to kick royal ass Rose. _I silently congratulated myself as I stared at my father. He frowned at me, and I realised he was waiting for me to ask him something.

"My gracious father, I beg you, release me from my betrothal with Lord Ivashkov, for my one true love is by your side." I sank into a curtsey and stayed there, praying all the time. The room was silent. All eyes rested on the king.

"I told you Rose, I had made my decision. While I had planned to tell you tomorrow, you have pushed it forward slightly and I must respect you for that. I suppose the suspense for you, a weak woman, must have been unbearable. Well. My decision is this. I understand that you love this man, Dimitri Belikov, and that you are still betrothed to Adrian Ivashkov. So, I have decided not to release you, but Belikov- On your knees." I gasped and I was not alone in thinking my father was about to behead my lover, as several others did too and a broad grin appeared on Adrian's face. Dimitri did so, shooting me a look filled with love, he bravely bent onto his knees in front of my father. My heart increased. Father pulled out his sword and suddenly Lissa was at my side, stopping me from running to Dimitri's side.

"Wait!" she whispered in my ear frantically.

"Dimitri..." escaped my lips... my pain filled whimper filled the room and shocked faces turned to me. Adrian's smug grin became a scowl.

"I dub thee Lord Dimitri Belikov of Winchester. Rise Lord Winchester." My father did what he intended to do, but I barely noticed. Dimitri still had a head. He still had his beautiful head and was now a lord... an English lord... Well. God save the King.

"Forgive me Highness... there was a "but"?" Lissa spoke up for me, which was convenient seeing as my eyes were locked with the shocked eyes of the new Lord Winchester.

"There was indeed Lady Dragomir, There was indeed." The king returned his attention to Dimitri. "Lord Belikov, I shall give you a month in Winchester. If you do well there, and deal with the peasants well, bring me lots of profit, and then I shall consider breaking off my daughter's current betrothal. You have one month until we shall see you again. You must leave immediately." With this, my father rose from his throne and left the room.

Uproar rose, no one had expected that response. Hell I hadn't! While the news wasn't too bad... it was still bad, mainly because my monthly course was due... and it currently hadn't arrived...

**Hey!**

**I'm sorry for the slow update; I had a bit of writer's block. :'( Meh. **

**Anywho... I was tempted not to reveal Edward's decision, but then I decided that was mean- and I didn't want anything thrown at me... lol**

**I love Winchester. I got it both from BBC's Robin Hood (Mmm... Jonas Armstrong...) and it's the awesome city I was born in. :DDD **

**Lol I have treacle tart and I'm slightly hyper... you might be able to tell... **

**Also... I only described the jesters because I based them both on people I know... One being my teacher – who literally half the girls in my history class drooled over! And some guy I know... ;)**

**Now that I have babbled on aimlessly for a bit... REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**DarkRomanceAddict**


	8. Congratulations

**Chapter 8**

"I'd like to speak with you in private, my dear." A tense voice sounded in my ear. The warm breathe tickled me, and I shivered slightly in revulsion.

"Apologies, my Lord, but I feel it is my duty to congratulate the new Lord of Winchester." I replied softly, silently praying for Dimitri to notice me and come and save me. Currently, some noble woman with black hair was talking with him. He seemed to be very into the conversation. I didn't like to admit it, but I was feeling slightly jealous seeing the easy interaction between the two.

"Understandable your Highness, but as you are to be my _Wife, _I demand you obey me. And now – we shall speak in private." There was a strong emphasis on the word wife, and the message came through loud and clear, I was still betrothed to Adrian, and I had to obey him and show him courtesy even though I was not yet his.

"Of course I shall speak with you, but I am not yet your wife, and I am still, above all, a princess of England. My duty says I must pay respect to Dimitri. I shall meet you outside in just a moment." I began to walk towards my lover, when a strong hand grabbed me and stopped me from moving further forward.

"No. My love, you are quite right of course. We shall pay our respects together." With that, he began to move forward towards Dimitri, towing me along with him. Annoyance rose up in me, how dare he treat me like his own possession? _Well, you did just humiliate him in front of the royal court... _a small voice spoke up. I restrained at hiss at it with some effort.

We approached Dimitri and the unknown woman quickly; I noticed we had the courts full attention. Maybe probably expected or hoped for a fight between the two men, while others were just curious to see Adrian's reaction to the man that his fiancée had just pledged her love too. The volume dropped dramatically, as everyone waited with baited breathe to hear what was to be said.

"My Lord Winchester! Congratulations on your new lord ship! We must speak soon, about your marriage to my daughter, Lady Ozera, I am sure you do not share the feelings that my fiancée has for you, and I am aware that you will do the right thing in this situation. We shall speak soon. I shall visit you in Winchester; expect my arrival within a week! And now, I believe I am preventing you from your packing so I and my betrothed shall wish you well and bid you goodbye." Adrian turned, he had thrown a match and he knew it. _Marriage? He was betrothed...? No... _I ignored Adrian's attempts to steer me away and I spoke up.

"Dimitri, how delighted I am that my father has given you position. I was unaware of any betrothal..." I trailed off and attempted to raise an eyebrow, I needed information, and I couldn't care less that this conversation was in front of the royal court. All that mattered was that it was happening.

"Ah yes, I am currently un-betrothed my sweet, your fiancée, Lord Ivashkov wishes me to marry his daughter Lady Ozera-" Here he smiled at the woman next to him, who returned the smile cautiously; she shot me a look filled with venom the second he looked away. _So this is Adrian's daughter... and she's crushing on my love. I don't like her. "_However, I do feel that is a good idea as I am completely in love and devoted to another." He took my hand and bent over it, gently his lips touched it and electricity flashed through me.

"This pleases me greatly. I shall see you soon as I must speak with Lord Ivashkov. Congratulations once more, I shall visit you with my fiancée soon." I winked at him and with a parting scowl for dear old Lady Ozera I followed Adrian out. His face was stormy. He had listened to and watched the whole thing, and to say he was majorly displeased, was quite a big understatement.

He didn't speak until we reached the same deserted room as last time. I was nervous, I remembered what had happened here then, and now, when I had humiliated him in public...I can honestly say that I am greatly afraid for my life at this current moment in time.

"So," His voice was so cold and sharp my fears may not be completely unjustified. "You think you can just humiliate me out in front of the English royal court and expect to get away with it? No, you are a whore Rosemarie! A whore and a deceiver! I will marry you, I assure you, your father will insist on it soon! And my daughter shall marry Belikov." Tears threatened to fall, and furiously I blinked them back.

"Why do you care? Why do you want me? Why do you want your daughter to marry Dimitri? Why? Don't you know that I-" abruptly I silenced myself. I had been about to say 'slept with Dimitri and could be carrying his child'. I knew I wasn't, I had felt something warm between my legs and had known it was the start of my course. But, it would have given him something to think about.

"Don't I know that you what? Slept with Belikov? Of course I do you stupid girl!"

**It's really short today and I'm sorry! I'm staying at my grandparents' at the moment and I'm trying to do my homework before I go back to college Wednesday. It will be longer soon! Counting on the fact that I get the work done fast... **

**I'm sorry to the reviewers that wanted Rose to be pregnant! I didn't think it was the right time. **** She may have a child one day though... **

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Keep on reviewing! I love reading them **** they make me smile... =D**

**Oh a disclaimer – No I am not Richelle Mead and I do not own Dimitri or any other character. I will buy Dimitri one day though! ;D**

**DarkRomanceAddict**


	9. More Problems

**Chapter 9**

I gaped at him in disbelief, how on God's green Earth did he know that? Impossible! Unless... someone overheard us. A sinking feeling filled my stomach as I continued to look at him in horror. He watched me figure things out with an amused expression on his pretty face. A pretty face I would love to turn black and blue.

"My sister overheard you dear Rose, she came to visit you and offer her congratulations on your engagement to myself, imagine her disbelief, shock and horror as she overhear you cry out another man's name whilst in the throes of passion. She was stunned madam. Stunned. Just like your good self here." He leaned over and I could smell the fowl stench of his cigarettes and the large quantities of ale that he had been consuming, I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "But you are not good are you your highness? Just imagine what your father would say if he was aware that you had spoiled yourself? Hmm... What would happen if I was to reveal all to the royal court this very day? I see a young Lord Belikov losing his head..." he shook his head in mock dismay. "A terrible waste."

My anger bubbled over. "What do you want from me my lord Ivashkov? If you want hand in marriage then you have it! If you want my body, then after we wed it will be yours!" I was almost sick as I spoke but I could not stop the angry words that fell out of my mouth. Adrian wore the same amused expression. "...But if you want my heart Lord Ivashkov, by soul, my love... They will never be yours. They will always belong to my one true love, Lord Dimitri Belikov." I ended triumphantly. The feeling of power and confidence rushed through me and I stood taller.

Thwack. My head snapped to one side as Adrian slapped me. I slowly turned my head to face him again. His face was purple with rage and he was breathing heavily.

"Your heart? It will be broken beyond repair soon. I will make sure of that. Your soul, obviously should belong to his Lord God, the fact that you have given this to a man whom you are not wed too is disgraceful and you shall go to hell for that! Your love... well many marriages are loveless. But it matters not a whit. For I shall have your children madam, I! Not your foolish lover..." he trailed off sneering at me. I was stunned. Clearly he was mad, but a twinge of fear ran down my spine, Adrian was powerful. He had contacts and he had allies. If he asked around, Dimitri could be dead within hours.

"If you ever want me to look at you without disgust, without hate, then you shall never lay a finger on Dimitri." I tried to play to a gentleman in there. Surely somewhere there must be...

He laughed loudly. "Oh my dear! I am used to it! That is how my father looks at me, how your mother looks at me! You do not think that I cannot survive the same looks from you as well?" He laughed again, and though I tried to hide it, a slither of sorrow for Adrian appeared inside of me.

To receive that look on an almost daily basis must be demoralising and painful. Maybe I had been too quick to judge? This tough look could just be a shell to hide the vulnerable boy inside.

"I am sorry. No child should go through that." I spoke softly, hoping to convey some of my compassion. Compassion? Wow. Lissa has been rubbing off on me. Adrian was silent. Eventually I had to look up. He was watching me intently, and our eyes met. Something burned in the green depths. Something I had not expected to see. I looked down again, and I heard Adrian inhale sharply.

"You better go." He muttered gruffly. I looked up again but he had turned his gaze to the ground. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

Swiftly I left the room, my head was buzzing and I internally kicked myself.

_Oh my Goodness. What am I to him? I thought I was just the English princess with no interest in the womanising Duke, and a woman not attracted to him? Impossible. I was his conquest. The first one to turn him down. There were no feelings from his except from the desire to catch me. To make me his. Then why did I see the same look in his eyes that I see in Dimitri's? Love. _

I looked up startled as I walked into someone. "Oh I am sor-" I shut up as I stared into Dimitri's brown eyes.

"Hello my love." He spoke gently and again I saw it, the love he felt for me swam in his eyes and made me melt into a puddle at his feet. Adrian didn't make me feel like this at least.

"Dimitri" I breathed, suddenly everything I had been thinking about Adrian fell away and my despair that Dimitri was going to Winchester, a day's ride away, came back. Immediately I couldn't breathe right. I clutched at his doublet frantically. "Please don't leave me with him! Dimitri you know what will happen! He will try to seduce me! I cannot wave goodbye to you again!" Dimitri's love filled expression changed to one filled with anguish.

"Oh Rose! You know I do not want to go but I have no choice in the matter! I love you! We will see each other soon!" He tried to reassure me but each word hit me like a punch in the gut.

I stood taller again and ordered my traitorous hands to release him. What was I doing? Begging? I was a princess of England! No... I was Rose Hathaway. Rose Hathaway does not beg.

"I apologize for my outburst Dimitri. I know we shall see each other soon, of course. I shall insist on a visit in a few days. I shall not take up any more of your time." I nodded and stood to one side so he could pass by me and get to his horse. He didn't move. Hesitantly I raised my head to look at him. I had to have one last look of this beautiful man. His hair tucked into a messy ponytail. The brown bottomless eyes that expressed so much, the rugged jaw line covered in a fine line of stubble... He was handsome. He was mine. Those eyes were watching me carefully right now, with an emotion hidden underneath. I studied him, wondering what he was trying to hide. As I looked, the expression came into view. Lust and love combined filled his eyes and before I had a moment to breathe he moved in and kissed me.

I moved back against the wall and we engaged in a passionate session where everything was alright. Nothing in the outside world mattered. Until a loud "Uhhum" interrupted. We jumped apart as if electrocuted. We were breathing heavily and as we saw who had caught us, both of our faces grew red and we shared a panic filled look as we stood next to each other. There was no escaping this.

**Hey!**

**I know I suck. **** I've been so overwhelmed with homework and coursework that I haven't been able to update. **** I know there are lots of other authors like it and I'd like to say for all of us and every other student out there: Homework fails! Meh. lol**

**Anywho... Who'd you think caught them? And what do you think? Let me know! Reviewwwwwwww! **

**Disclaimer: Everything is Richelle Mead's. I just steal her characters every now and again... **

**DarkRomanceAddict**


	10. Caught!

**Chapter 10**

"Uhrgh!" The sound that escaped me was probably worse than the death rattle, yet no one commented on the hideous noise. Dimitri was still holding me, but currently he was staring ashen faced at the person who had interrupted us. My mother.

Queen Tatiana was known for her ruthless streak and it was common knowledge that she cared not for me, just her sons. It was said however, that she was fond of Lord Ivashkov. Her catching us was probably the worst thing that could possible happen.

"Madam, I do hope you can explain this situation, and quickly, before I publicly disown you." She snapped at me. I flinched and tried to rack my brain for ideas.

"Well majesty I can only say that I was saying goodbye to my one true love?" Well, it wasn't going to please her but at least it was the truth. I was right, her face darkened in anger and Dimitri's arm tightened around me. I knew him well enough to know that this was a message to me, one saying "don't antagonise her!" Too late.

"Rosemarie! You are an English princess and betrothed to my dear friend Lord Ivashkov! You are fully aware that lovers are not acceptable and revealing this scandal in the royal court is enough to get you executed! You are lucky your father thinks you are just young and naive, I know better. Which is why, when I tell you to do this, you will do this." She paused to take a breathe. Her voice had risen and its sharpness was painful to my ears. I was listening. But I seriously doubt that I will follow.

"I will send you to your old governess, Mistress Mazur in Newcastle and you shall stay there until you have been reminded of the correct protocol for those of royal blood. There will be no contact with Lord Belikov and you will only send letters to your betrothed. You will stay there for as long as necessary and I do hope you will learn fast. You may begin preparations for your wedding while there. You will leave immediately. You may also cease the fish impression, it is very unattractive." She sniffed. I gaped. At some stage during the time she had been speaking my jaw had dropped, and now, as my darling mother had pointed out, I looked a bit like a fish. Not a flattering comparison. However, that was irrelevant. Newcastle was a ridiculously long way away from Winchester, a 2 days ride. And that was on the fasted horse nonstop! I could not be that far away from Dimitri! I just couldn't! The pain would be too much. I was vaguely aware of gentle hands pushing my jaw up again and hearing an angry hiss from my mother. I didn't notice. I was too stunned. Though now, now my shock was fading and a different emotion began to take over, my heart forced blood through my veins and with it a fire. Very different to the one Dimitri put in me. This was one of rage. The anger pulsed through, raw and untamed.

"You may be my mother but you have never acted like one! How dare you do this to me?" I exploded, my rage blinding me. I was no longer rational, and I my brain could not realise that what I was doing was not only dangerous, but extremely idiotic. I may be a princess, but I am also an unmarried woman caught in a very compromising situation. Irrationally, I continued my rant. "Wild horses could not keep me away and I assure you madam, I most certainly will not marry your duke!"

I finished, breathing heavily. Dimitri's arms were restraining me and Tatiana's guards were ready to defend her at all costs. My mother, however, just stared at me blankly. Her face smooth, yet he lips were thin and this was not a good sign.

"Escort her highness to her bedchamber. Order her maids to begin packing and tell them they will need to prepare for a long journey. After that... little temper tantrum, she may only take four maids with her and she may only visit Lord Ivashkov and her father to say goodbye. She is to be followed by a member of the guard at all times until she leaves. Dismissed." Airily, she waved a hand in dismissal and stepping past me, began to move along. A member of her guard bowed to her and then came to stand at my side. Dimitri slowly released my arms, but did not move until the queen and her company had passed us by. As soon as they were out of sight, he stepped into my line of view.

"Oh Dimitri!" I threw myself at him with a sob and fell into his arms. Those arms wrapped around me and left me feeling safe and loved.

"Hush Roza, I promise we shall see each other soon. I shall visit your father before leaving and see if I can get permission to visit you." He tried to reassure me.

"But Mistress Mazur is horrid! Last time she kept hitting me with her husband's walking stick!" I protested feebly. "And... I need you my love."

I cuddled into him even more so that he would not see my blush flood across my face. He laughed.

"I need you too, and I love you Rose. So very much." I closed my eyes to stop the traitorous tears from falling. This was the best of a goodbye I could get, so I should probably make the most of it. Of course, someone had to break the tranquillity that had covered me.

"I apologize, but I must take her highness to her rooms. Her majesty did forbid you to too say goodbye so I have already broken the ruled by letting you have this long." The guard. Of course someone had to cut short by time with Dimitri. With a final sigh I let go.

"Very well. I love you Dimitri." I stared into the brown eyes that I got lost in so easily.

"Goodbye my love, I shall miss you. I love you too my Roza." Slowly, we moved together into a passionate, sweet and too short kiss. Dimitri broke it, and after a last small bow, he walked away from me. As he turned the corner, I finally allowed the tears to fall, as the pain of the separation took me.

**Hey!**

**I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated! :O It sucks. But I'm going to blame the enormous amount of college work I have. And the best bit is, when half term finishes, my enrichment begins: American politics **** I'm looking forward to it. Which is good seeing as I'm studying politics at uni... **

**I'll try and not leave it so long till I update next... but all depends on what work I get set! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviews, alerts and favourites this story! I love you all, and as I update faster with the more reviews I get... REVIEW! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I was Richelle Mead, I would not be writing FF. All I own is a weird little brain... **

**DarkRomanceAddict **


	11. Doom and Gloom

**Chapter 11**

I stared out at the dreary English fields blankly as the carriage continued on its way to Newcastle, and my doom. I had been sent to live in Newcastle as a babe, as was customary for royal children, as we were sent to our own private estate to grow up there and to learn proper royal etiquette. It wasn't too bad I suppose; I had had a childhood friend, Ambrose. But when I was seven, my mother had ordered that he was not suitable to be a companion to an English Princess, and I had never seen him since. It was at the same time that I had been given Mistress Mazur as my new tutor. She had told me that she would beat me into becoming the perfect princess that my mother insisted upon. Apparently, she hadn't succeeded.

Tears filled my eyes once more as I thought of Dimitri, and the way he had looked at me as he walked away. As if he would never see me again... I shook my head. No. I would see him again. I have to. No alternative was acceptable. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't realised that we had stopped.

"Milady?" asked my sergeant, Sir Wickonby. I shook my head once more, trying to hide any sign that I could have been crying.

"Yes Sir?" I asked, Damn! My voice sounded bunged up.

"Milady are you well? Should I fetch a doctor?" He enquired anxiously.

"What? Oh, No. I am quite well thank you. Just a slight head cold I think." I tried to think up a good excuse. The look on his face told me that he had bought it. "Really Sir I assure you I am well. Shall we go?" I didn't need to see the pity on his face once he worked it out.

He nodded doubtfully, choosing to accept my excuse. "Please," he held out his arm for me to take. Smiling gently at him, I lowered my veil which I wore to hide the fact that a royal princess has returned. It would be difficult to do as I had the royal guard accompanying me, but I really didn't want to deal with the peasants at the current stage in time.

"It is a fair day today do you not think?" He asked; It was well known that I was not a very stuffy royal and liked to speak to my staff. I had a healthy deal of respect for working people unlike some people, not pointing any fingers of course, had for them. Though, if I was being honest with myself, today was a day in which I wanted to be left to my own musings. However, I was a princess, and I wouldn't say that until I really couldn't take any more.

"Mmm... indeed." Perhaps short answers would prevent further conversation.

"I can smell snow in the air though! Mark my words we shall have some by the end of the week!" He brayed annoyingly.

"Consider them marked." My response was dry; I had always found people who claimed to smell the weather rather odd. How do you smell the weather? Though, by looking at the sky I had to admit that it did look like it was going to snow and it was certainly cold enough.

He laughed slightly anxiously; I presume I had let my irritation seep out in my answer as well. I scowled at the ground in front of me. Do not feel bad, do not feel bad... Damn!

I laughed gently, "It is good to be back in Newcastle once more, though one cannot help but miss London with its bustling streets. Would you be aware of when we return?" Yes I admit subtle was not my forte. Sir Wickonby clearly thought so as well.

"When Mistress Mazur thinks you are ready to return she shall send a letter to the queen." He answered immediately.

"Ah, I see." I did see. The old woman was never satisfied and I would be lucky to escape before Dimitri returned.

"I wish I had better news" he looked down at me with an apologetic expression. I forced a smile, even though he could not see it.

"It matters not. I will be back soon enough." I tried to force some happiness into my voice but it wasn't really working.

"That's the spirit! Milady." He hastily tacked on the end. I just nodded. Optimism wasn't going to get me through this that was for sure.

I frowned. Ahead of me the doors had opened to reveal a tiny woman in a black dress. I snorted internally. Mourning clothes, typical! Mistress Mazur had been almost flying when she had told me I would be going to London, so glad was she that she would never see me again! And now, here I was. Ready to be tortured into being a proper princess once more.

Slowly, step my torturous step. We came to stand in front of her.

"Mistress Mazur" I spoke icily, I did not waste pleasantries on a woman who happily made my life hell on Earth.

She dropped into a tiny curtsey. "Your royal highness, please come in. Your room is prepared..." she went off in chatter about how things had gone back to how they used to be and how well I was looking etc... I tuned her out. Only my ears picked up once more when she mentioned Dimitri.

"Oh yes that is a fine young man but not at all proper! We must teach you how to turn off your emotions-" I abruptly shut her up.

"Excuse me?" I asked, bristling slightly.

"Wha- your highness?" She stuttered and looked up at me in bemusement. I wasn't fooled; she was a callous woman who knew everything.

"Turn off my emotions?" I repeated; Sir Wickonby looked at me in confusion. Mistress Mazur laughed however.

"Well of course dear! You're a princess! You're job is to produce a fine baby prince, not fall in love like some daft country girl!" She laughed again.

"I beg you to keep your mouth silent about such matters! Mistress Janine Mazur, I am well aware of what happened between you and one Ibrahim, so I suggest; if you do not want that to be told to the queen then you stay silent!" I stormed off into my room, leaving a gobsmacked woman behind me, and a rather bemused guard...

**Hey!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Nicia, as she motivated me into writing! Here's to hoping you get a snow day m'dear! **

**What do you think happened between Janine and Abe... as clearly they didn't have a little Rose? And why would Tatiana care...?**

**I promise I will try and update sooner! On the plus side, Last Sacrifice comes out in 5 and a bit day! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I was Richelle Mead, I would currently be evilly laughing at the fact that she has got a few thousand people impatiently waiting for LS to be released!**

**Please Review! Make my day!**

**DarkRomanceAddict**


	12. I want cakes with Jam in the middle!

**Chapter 12**

My room was small and circular. It had two narrow windows from which I could see the market and some fields in which the cows grazed. Inside my room I had a rather comfortable four poster bed with rich royal red velvet swags hanging down. On the back was the royal seal. I had a chest of drawers in which my corsets and undergarments were and a looking glass. I also had a desk so I could write my letters. In the room next door was my bathroom. This was an even smaller room with no windows (even though no one could get up to the room as we were up in the royal quarters. It contained the bath tub, the rail for my towels and a looking glass which fogged up when the steam from the bath clogged it.

I knew every kook and cranny of these rooms. I had only been here for a few hours and everything was identical to how it had been when I was a child here. These just infuriated me even more. I had loathed these rooms, and I had been so glad to leave. Now I was back, and these rooms were my dungeon.

I groaned with impatience. I was starving, and I longed for the only decent thing in Newcastle, an interesting cake that was circular and filled with strawberry jam. They were delicious! My stomach groaned again. I sighed. Time to leave the room, and see if I can still sneak down into the kitchens...

Stealthily, I made my way to the door, and crouching down, I looked for shadows that indicated I had a guard on my door. Seeing nothing, I exhaled silently in relief. I would put nothing past the old hag, if she wanted to annoy me and make me blow up; she knew exactly how to do it. And she had done it, frequently in the past. My self control had improved some, ever since I had met Dimitri actually, but it was far from perfect!

Opening the door I quickly scanned the area. No one was there. Smiling softly at my good fortune, I slipped outside.

"Good day Miss, can I help you?" A chirpy voice spoke up as I walked past a painting of an ancestor. The "great" Henry VIII. Personally, I don't see what's so great about having 6 wives and having hundreds of mistresses, many of which could have carried bastards. And the women back then had to be foolish. Especially Mary and Anne Boleyn. I wouldn't sleep with the man who got my sister pregnant. Twice.

I gasped loudly and spun around to find a small woman cowering in front of me. Her green eyes fixed upon the hem of my purple satin dress, and her hair, which looked like it was going to explode, a rich auburn colour, tied back tightly and tucked under a pretty green French hood. I had never seen her before in my life, though she did look kind of similar...

"Do I know you?" I asked suspiciously. Perhaps she was a daughter of one of the foul women who had tormented me during my stay here previously. She bobbed a curtsey.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner miss, I am Jill Mastrano, my cousin is Lissa Dragomir and she has written to me telling me I am to be your ladies maid during your stay here." Here she chanced a glance up at me with a small smile on her face, "she said I better take care of you or she'll send "Pyro" to me."

I had to laugh. Pyro was the nickname for my younger brother Prince Christian as he had a fascination with fire. Clearly, by the look on her face Jill had no idea of the person behind the nickname, if she had I was unsure of whether she would both believe it and become even shyer, or if she'd laugh at the joke. By bet was on she'd become even shyer. Bless.

"Naturally." I replied once my laughing fit had ceased. Remembering my original reason for leaving my room I sobered up slightly. "It is nice to meet you Jill; I am just exploring the castle. I like to observe the goings on around quietly and I am sure you are busy so I shall see you later." I began to move off in the direction of the servants stairs.

"Oh but miss, I am sorry but Mistress Mazur insisted you have an escort at all times." I hissed in annoyance. The interfering old cow. Quickly Rose... Think of a good excuse...

"Oh did she? Oh I see. Well, Jill could you fetch Sir Wickonby please? I believe he shall keep me from all threats that are outside the castle, don't you?" _Fall for it Jill, please fall for it! _I intoned silently.

I watched realisation dawn upon her features. "Oh of course miss! Just wait a moment and I'll be right back with him!" Then she turned to scamper off, turning her head back she shot me a quick wink and then shouted very loudly "Oh Sir Wickonby!" with her back to me quite obviously.

I wasted a few precious seconds gaping at her back in disbelief. I would never have thought it of her! Then, as I heard quick footsteps I darted off towards the staircase. _Thanks Jill. _I had to admit her idea was smart. This ways she covered her back too and I'd get to keep her. Though it also meant I had to be quicker and stealthier than before.

I began to hasten down the steps. They were still narrow and dark but I had run down these steps many times. Nothing kept me from food. I could walk the way to the kitchens blindfolded!

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I glanced around, more carefully this time. I needed to pay better attention to people in shadows! I had clearly become more careless. Jill would not creep up on me next time!

Seeing no one, I decided it was safe to proceed. Darting quickly towards the kitchen I almost crashed into someone in my haste.

"Oh I am so sorr-" I began to apologize. I looked up slowly; I had walked into a rather manly chest which was now rumbling with laughter.

"Hello your highness! After food are we?" The person spoke with a fondness that surprised me. Frowning slightly, I studied the person I had walked into. He was tall, and rather handsome with a tan (very rare for someone in England!) and with a wide grin. His eyes were brown and they sparkled as they stared at me. The eyes gave him away.

"Oh my goodness! Is it really you?" I blurted out.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**It is just me, but it doesn't feel like Christmas right now? Maybe I'm just getting old lol **

**So who do you think she's walked into? And should I do a DPOV? See how he's getting on at Winchester? Let me know... **

**I will try and update more, but I think they are going to be very irregular until after the 10****th**** of February as I have my A level exams (you'll know if your British!) and after that I have to take scholarship exams for Aberystwyth university. Lots of revision **** Fun stuff... **

**Anyway... The amount of reviews I've been getting has been getting less and less... 'Tis very sad! Give me some Christmas love! Review! **

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far and favourited and alerted this FF! I love you all and send you lots of Christmas hugs :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm blonde, I have blue eyes. I'm 17. Very inaccurate description of Richelle Mead don't cha think?**

**DarkRomanceAddict**


	13. Living Apart without a Heart

**Chapter 13**

He laughed. God I'd missed the sound of it, it warm and rich. His teeth were still gleaming white. This, considering the day and age we lived in, was a miracle in itself. He was taller than me now. Obviously, and his voice was deeper, but his cheeky grin was the same. Ambrose.

"Oh my Goodness! It is really you! You came back! You... You... Do you have any doughnuts?" I stuttered, still in shock. This was a first for me. Princess Rosemarie Hathaway does not stutter. Ever. I don't like it. Why did I do it? I don't know why did you? Uh Rose stop having a conversation with yourself in your own head it's weird and Ambrose is looking at you funny. Did he say something? I don't know. Maybe I should shut up. Please. Right.

"Uh... did you say something?" I asked him. This got me a laugh. And I mean a proper head thrown back bellowing laugh. Another thing I dislike. Being laughed at. Dimitri is the only one who can get away with that and he's too much of a gentleman to do so. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh Rose I have missed you! Thankfully you are famous and there are always little titbits from court arriving here so I am aware of some of your most famous escapades. But I must say this one with your lover is very interesting, I think you must tell me more my dear..." He trailed off suggestively.

I frowned. Had Ambrose really changed into someone only interested in court gossip? He had once been a lively boy who had enjoyed charging around with a wooden sword declaring breathlessly that he would protect me with his life, leading to a sharp remark that I wouldn't need protection because I was too clever to be captured by some rotten scoundrel. The thought of this change in my childhood friend caused a tightening in my chest.

"You really want to talk about court gossip while my stomach eats itself?" I asked drily, assessing his face sharply for any remainder of the boy I knew. Also, my stomach was growling. He grinned.

"Oh you haven't changed one bit! Come, I have some strawberries, and my aunt is preparing some doughnuts, they will be ready for supper. And of course I am not interested in court gossip! It arrives here already exaggerated thrice fold and is devoured by us humble country wolves as doughnuts to a princess! Tell me how you've been, and what you've been up! Oh there is so much to catch up on." He smiles wistfully. I frowned thoughtfully. I was not yet convinced and decided I would have to be careful on what I said to him. Perhaps I would set a trap.

"Good, and yes, by the river?" I said, hopeful of sitting out in the beautiful sun by a beautiful place. He laughed again.

"Rose you have given your guard the slip, and to go into such a public place without your them would be dangerous and risky, so therefore I offer my protection services to you milady" He swept into a low and extravagant bow, looking up at me with a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes. Why change a habit of a life time?

"What makes you think I require protection sir? I am more than capable of protecting myself and no rotten scoundrel would be able to capture a clever girl like me!"

He laughed again. "Of course, of course. Come, let us have our picnic of strawberries and be merry."

"Milady?" A voice behind me spoke. I know that voice...

**DPOV**

I itched. I had been bought a new outfit, "fit for my new position" the oily faggot had rasped out. A Mr. Nathan Khoviva. I swear he had put some foul herb in it so that it irritated me to distraction.

I sighed again. I was currently in the coach to Winchester. And it had been a long journey, taking me further and further away from the woman I loved.

Beautiful Roza. I remembered her face, smiling at me, and scowling at my rival. The pain in her eyes as we bid each other good bye. The laughter that had come from her smiling mouth as Lady Vasilisa told her something amusing. She was so temperamental, and it was hurting my heart more and more to travel away from where she was.

I was determined that I would see her before our three months were up. I would have a ball, and invite all. And when, we were supposed to be sleeping, I would sneak into her room and we would laugh, and joke and love.

The scoundrel Ivashkov, was also coming to visit me. He was unbearable. Always talking about what he would do when he had my sweet Rose in the marriage bed with him, and then puncture it with a wink and a loud laugh. I had promised myself long ago, that he would not have her. Not if she did not want him. I would kill him if it saved her, kill him and take the consequences. As long as she was safe, I would happily offer my neck to the axe man.

We were approaching houses. We were here. Relief washed through me. I had finished my book, a griping read on villains, long ago and I was curious to see the place I had been banished to. Yet still, I didn't really notice the curious peasants as they openly eyed my smart carriage, I only thought of how I wished Rose was with me.

I stepped out of my carriage. The whole of my new household had assembled outside the castle and the most superior member was stepped out just in front of them.

"My lord "he murmured respectfully. "Allow me to show you your new abode, I am Mason Ashford, and my dear friend Miss Daniella Ivas is your housekeeper. I trust your stay here will be pleasant". I got the impression that he thought of me as a legendary kind of fellow. I wasn't quite sure what to make of this yet.

"Sir, Ma'am." I bowed my head slightly. "I thank you, but I wish to retire to my room, and then perhaps later a ride around the city?" I wanted to write to Rose, telling her I'd arrived, and to my family. Also, I needed to write to King and of course Abe Mazur. I frowned. I really hope that this time goes quickly. But I think it best now... to start organising that ball... maybe fancy dress?

**Hello **

**Thank you Thank you Thank you! To all my reviewers :D I love reading them **

**I'm sorry for the huge delay in updating. My last exam was Thursday, and then I had to spend a couple of days playing catch up with the rest of my work! **** Not so fun...**

**I hope you like the DPOV... it is a bit harder writing things from his point of view, but I love a challenge. I'm thinking about adding a Tatiana and an Adrian POV as well... but I'm not sure because I don't want to give the entire plot away really quickly... **

**I will always finish a story. Unfortunately my life is very hectic and I am a terrible updater because of that! **

**Anyway... who do you think has crept up on Rose? And why does Dimitri need to send an letter to both Abe and the king...? **

**Disclaimer: If I was Richelle Mead, I wouldn't be doing all this coursework!**

**Review please :-D**

**DarkRomanceAddict**


	14. Settling In

**Chapter 14**

DPOV

I was so bored. I glared angrily at the mountain of paperwork that filled my new desk. This paperwork was the only thing that kept me from going out and visiting my new home. Almost as soon as I'd arrived my new employees had ushered me to my office and informed me that this paperwork needed immediate attention as they hadn't had a suitable master in months. Much of this paperwork was about deaths that had occurred, taxes that needed to be paid, and most irritatingly, warrants for arrests and punishments and deaths. I was learning that the administration of Winchester was going to be slightly blander than the administration in Russia. In Russia we would see requests for fabulous buildings with bright colours, now I was looking at a request that a Mr John Kippling would be burned for heresy. A slight difference.

Maybe I could employ a helper, to help me execute these orders. I mused thoughtfully. Hmm... Yes, I think I should commence with interviews immediately. It will help give some poor sod some money to help him feed him family. That settled; I called in my manservant Henry. The poor man was shaking like a leaf. I honestly dreaded the thought of what my predecessor had been like.

"Henry, I need you to find me a suitable assistant who must be literate and who is honest. Tell them that work will commence immediately and they will be paid 6 gold Florins a week. That is more than suitable pay and I expect to see you giving a fair interview to each potential candidate. I want to see them by sunset today." The man looked stunned at the amount of money I was offering to this peasant. Personally I didn't understand. I had liked the story of the legendary Robin Hood who had robbed from the rich and given to the poor and I wanted to help the poor of Hampshire. A more modern, and aristocratic Robin I smiled to myself. Rose would like that. Inspired, I put down Mr Kipling's warrant, and grabbing some fresh parchment I began to write to my love.

_My dearest Rose, _

_I have arrived in Winchester, _(No that's stupid Dimitri. She knows you are in Winchester!), _and whilst I know I am nearer to you from here than Russia, I still would rather that I was not here but in your arms at London. Alas, I remain here whilst you continue with your duties. _

_I hope that you are well, and are not giving her Majesty too hard a time, whilst I understand that you also feel the pain of our parting, (_Though what if she isn't? What if Adrian's successfully seduced her? No... No she wouldn't fall for him...) _and will vent your anger on those who are unfortunate enough to fall into your bad graces. Remember, just because you are a princess of England, you remain a woman, and live in a treacherous time with enemies constantly looking for any advantage. _(Now I'm talking down to her. She's going to kill me.)

_I remain hopeful that your father will deem me to be a suitable husband for you, and that God Willing, we shall see each other again soon. _

_All of my love, _

_Dimitri_

_Lord of Winchester_

Frowning, I put down my quill and read through what I had written. Short, honest... and patronising. Wonderful. Still, it would have to do and with that, I added my new seal to the parchment and set it to one side. My new assistant's first job would be to deliver this to the Princess Rosemarie and her hands alone.

Now... it was time to return to the necessary, yet tedious administration of the county.

**RPOV  
**Sir Wickonby was smirking at me. Wonderful. Just met an old friend, well an old friend now corrupted, so close to freedom and doughnuts to be caught.

"Yes Sir?" I spoke up, perhaps ignorance could help me in this situation.

"Might I enquire on your lack of a suitable escort?" Bastard even had a smug tone.

"You might, may I introduce you to the honourable gentleman Ambrose of Newcastle?" Honourable! Hah! If he fell for this then I was a doughnut.

"I do not believe we have been introduced sir, my lady says you are an honourable gentleman? Do tell of your credentials?" I knew it. Still... no need to embarrass Ambrose.

"Um... I... feel most inexperienced next to your expertise sir." Ambrose finally stuttered out. His cheeks had darkened slightly with embarrassment.

"Oh Sir, please do not play the modest gentleman, I only wish to enquire on your capability of caring for the Princess." Wickonby smirked. "Though it does interest me to see you are dressed as a servant? Perhaps the Princess misjudged your character?"

I saw red. "Thank you Sir Wickonby, but I thank you to keep your opinion to yourself!" I exclaimed. Oh... soon... I was going to blow... and then the witch would write to my mother complaining about my unladylike behaviour.

He bowed to me. "My apologies my Lady, I assure you I meant no offence."

"Be that as it may, you have done so, and I kindly request that you remove yourself from my presence immediately." There was nothing kind in my tone. I sounded like the bitch I was famous for being.

"Ma'am. I shall send a suitable escort for you immediately." He withdrew, and I heard his shouting for someone called Ralph. I sighed.

"I suddenly feel reluctant to do much right now. It is little fun to abide by the rules. Sorry Ambrose. I shouldn't have dropped you in it like that." I apologized.

He laughed. "Ah no worries, you never know, it might happen one day yeah?" and he winked at me. Internally I flinched. My friend was gone. Replaced by one of the power hungry tossers at court.

Reluctantly, I gave a small life. I could almost hear my mother saying "manners Rosemarie, Manners". I gritted my teeth.

"Excuse me." I nodded as he gave a shoddy bow.

"See you around Rose." He winked again. _One more time and you'll see how un-princessy I can be mate. _

Ralph was standing there when I turned around. "Excuse me Sir, I am going to retire now."

He bowed, "Of course milady, though I feel should tell you, you have a visitor." Curiosity now piqued, I looked up at him.

"Oh, and who might this be?" He smirked, and gestured for me to proceed upwards.

"Why don't you go and look?" He grinned as if he expected this to be the greatest treat ever.

_Could it be...? No... Mother would never allow Dimitri to visit me here... then who...?_

Quickly, I scampered up the steps. Carrying on towards the parlour I heard voices. Familiar Russian voices...

I turned the corner and was faced with

"Oh my sweetheart! Come to your love!"

Adrian.

**I am so sorry for the delay! I can blame my very hectic and painful A2 exams, but the truth is I lost motivation for a while and it still isn't completely back. Sorry! **

**I will try and update more frequently. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers! :D I am so grateful for every one I receive. **

**Seeing as it's my 18****th**** Birthday is exactly 7 days... send me some love? ;) **

**Cheers, **

**DarkRomanceAddict**


End file.
